


The Red Dress

by tinacita



Series: tom and marie [16]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rocky start, Tom and Marie share a special New Year's Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a ttt submission ... and yes, it's a bit late for the new year ...

I sighed as I watched her walk out of the room. If I were being truthful with myself, this argument was not a surprise. Given that I’d been taking her to parties and events since I returned home for the holidays, I knew deep down that the conversation wouldn’t end well.

We’d been invited to a huge New Year’s Eve bash, being hosted by both the film and theatre communities. Several of my friends and colleagues would be attending, many of whom Marie knew.

I thought it would be a great way to spend the evening – cocktails, mingling, a fabulous dinner, dancing – and then as soon as midnight struck, we’d return home and continue our celebration privately.

Unfortunately, Marie didn’t quite see it that way. Even though everyone who has met her has positively adored her, she still felt unsure and out of place around people. And despite my affirmations, and those of countless others, her opinion hadn’t changed.

I had mentioned it before Christmas, hoping that she’d get used to the idea, and decide to go. I’d also told her that I’d buy her a spectacular new gown and shoes. None of these things, however, have worked.

And now, here I sit in my office, alone, sad and frustrated. I needed a plan, and fast. I decided that I should apologize as well. I don’t like seeing Marie so upset, especially when I’m the cause.

I smiled as I finished up my phone calls and emails. I prayed that all of this would work.

Taking a deep breath, I headed upstairs to the library. I found her sitting in the leather wing chair, an unopened book on her lap. She was just staring forlornly out the window.

I knelt down in front of her and took her hands in mine.

“Marie …angel, please look at me,” I said softly.

Slowly, her gaze fell upon me. It broke my heart to see so much hurt in those beautiful blue eyes.

“I know you’re upset with me, but will you just listen to what I have to say?” I pleaded.

For a moment she merely looked me, and I feared the worst. Then she nodded, ever so slightly.

“I know that you are tired of attending so many events. I am also aware that you feel wholly inadequate and that you don’t belong there. But please believe me, you do!” I stated emphatically.

She shook her head and sighed. Before she had a chance to speak, I continued.

“Do you remember the letter I wrote to you?” I asked.

“Of course. I … I read it sometimes, when you’re not here,” she responded quietly.

“Every word, every sentiment … they are all quite true, even more so now. Nothing has changed. And each person that meets you tells me how amazing you, and how lucky I am. I so wish that you could see yourself the way that I and numerous others see you,” I declared lovingly.

Marie smiled halfheartedly, gently placing her soft hand upon my cheek.

“You know why I feel this way,” she all but whispered.

“I know. And I am not dismissing those feelings at all. I simply am trying to help you overcome them, and to realize that so many people adore you … almost as much as I do!” I said, winking at her.

Again, she just looked at me for what seemed like an eternity.

Marie sighed. “I know. And I am trying. It’s just hard.”

I squeezed her hand supportively and nodded.

She stood slowly, placing the book on the chair. I also stood up, taking her into my arms.

She pulled away and looked up at me. “I’m going to go and make dinner. I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

“Marie? Will you at least think about it?” I begged.

She turned and nodded before heading downstairs …

I was straightening up some papers on my office desk when I heard her.

“Tom?” she asked.

I looked up and would’ve fallen over had I not had the desk to lean on. There Marie stood, in the doorway, looking resplendent in her new gown.

It was a red halter dress, very form-fitting, with a beaded waistband. The high slit up the front displayed her new glitter platform sling backs. She had pulled her hair into a low, loose bun, and her earrings caught the light in such a way that they nearly blinded me.

“Angel …” I sighed.

“How do I look?” she inquired as she slowly crossed the threshold.

I opened my mouth but could form no words. So I did the only thing that I could – I walked over to her and kissed her passionately.

As we broke apart breathless, she smiled at me.

“I guess I look all right then?” she asked.

“My sweet angel, you look absolutely stunning. Part of me wishes that we really could just stay home,” I said pulling her close to me.

“Yeah … no. You convinced me to go, so we’re going! But …” she said mischievously, “You can show me how much you like me in my dress when we get home later.”

I kissed her again, and smiled. “It would be my pleasure angel.”

I held her hand during the drive to the hotel where the gala was being held. There was press at the entrance, and I never once let go of her. She smiled, and posed with me, and we entered the building more quickly than I expected.

The valet took our coats, and we headed to the ballroom. About halfway there, Mark and Hadley greeted us.

“There’s our favorite couple!” Mark shouted.

I noticed the smile on Marie’s face, hoping that my machinations would be rewarded.

Marie greeted them happily, hugging them both, and chatting with them as we continued walking.

She gasped when we entered. “Oh my god Tom!”

I must admit, I was a bit overwhelmed too. The event was so enormous that 3 separate and elaborately decorated ballrooms were being utilized tonight – 1 for cocktails, 1 for dinner, and 1 for the actual party.

We spent an hour mingling with everyone before dinner. Marie seemed to be enjoying herself, talking with everyone. Plus, she made a wonderful first impression on those she just met tonight.

She was elated to discover that our dining companions would be Ben and Sophie, Chris Hemsworth and Elsa, Hadley and his wife, and Scarlet and her husband.

Dinner was delectable. Marie savored every bite of each course. Our conversation was equally pleasurable. The topics were quite varied, but Marie always had something meaningful or insightful to contribute. My plan was succeeding marvelously!

After our marathon meal, we all headed over to the third ballroom.

As we were walking, I pulled Marie aside for a minute.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing. I just wanted to tell you how gorgeous you look, and how much I love you,” I said before kissing her.

She sighed as we pulled apart. “I love you too Tom.”

I looked around and then suddenly pulled Marie down the hallway.

“Tom! Where are we going?” she asked.

I smiled, seeing our destination approaching. My smile widened as the door opened easily. I ushered Marie in quickly before locking the door behind us.

“Where are we? And what is going on?” Marie demanded.

I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her deeply. My hands slid up her bare back as we continued to kiss.

“Tom!” she panted as I began to kiss her neck. “We can’t do this here! Someone will find out!”

I cupped her sweet face in my hands. “Angel, there are no windows. The door is securely locked. And,” I hesitated, “Chris knows we’re here.”

Marie just looked at me.

“But if you want me to stop, I will,” I added sincerely.

She thought about it for half a second before she smiled at me, and I resumed kissing her.

As I did, my hands found their way to the beaded strap around her neck, and I made quick work of the clasp.

I moaned as her voluptuous breasts were revealed. I pushed her up against the conference table with my hips as my hands enjoyed those supple breasts.

“Tom,” she whined as she struggled to loosen my bowtie and unbutton my shirt.

I couldn’t help but chuckle at her frustration.

I kissed her again, and replied, “Allow me, angel.”

After my jacket fell to the floor, I yanked the bowtie off, and quickly undid the buttons. As I opened my shirt, Marie’s hands went to the waistband of my pants.

She moaned again as she undid the button and slid the zipper down. She grinned as she tugged the pants down, my nakedness not surprising her at all.

Kicking off my shoes, I stepped out of my pants. Pulling her into my arms once again, I laid soft kisses along her collarbone. As her head rolled back, I slid the short zipper down. I stepped back to watch as the sexy red dress pooled at her feet.

The tenuous hold on my control was swiftly lost as I saw my beautiful angel standing there only in red satin panties and her glittery stilettos.

After rapidly removing her panties, I softly placed her on the table. She gasped as her bare bottom made contact with the cold tabletop.

Grabbing her hips, I plunged quickly into her, eliciting the loveliest groan.

She clutched onto my shoulders as I thrusted into her like a man possessed, wrapping her legs around my hips. We were speeding toward our end, and I could feel how close she was.

A few thrusts later, she screamed as she felt that delicious explosion consume her. I came shortly after, moaning her name.

We kissed as we recovered, and I pulled her up and into my arms. She laid her head on my shoulder, and we stayed that way for a few minutes.

Marie lifted her head and looked at me.

“I love you,” she sighed.

“I love you too. I think we need to get back to the party though,” I said, smiling at her.

She nodded, and whimpered as I pulled out of her.

I quickly pulled on my pants, and then helped Marie to redress. She placed her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist as I zipped her up and refastened the clasp.

I smiled as I noticed her open the small handbag and take out her makeup. I finished dressing, and continued to watch my beloved angel.

Satisfied that she didn’t look like I had just ravaged her in a conference room, she placed the items back in her handbag and joined me near the door.

“Ready?” I asked.

Nodding, she placed the lightest of kisses on my lips so as not to ruin her newly applied lipstick.

When we returned to the ballroom, Chris and Mark were grinning from ear to ear. Flashing them a look, they merely welcomed us, and we headed out to the dance floor.

Marie and I had a fantastic time dancing the rest of the evening. With about 10 minutes to go, the wait staff started distributing the champagne for the countdown.

The ten of us huddled in our own little group, and as the countdown began, I pulled Marie close to me. My heart soared as she looked up at me and smiled.

As the clock struck 12, I kissed her passionately. We sipped our champagne, singing “Auld Lang Syne” and exchanging hugs and kisses with our friends.

Once our drinks were finished, we said goodbye to everyone and headed home.

Escorting Marie to the door, I couldn’t help but stop us and kiss her. She moaned, melting in to me.

Taking her hand, I briskly led her into the house. As I went to lock the door and set the alarm, she called out to me.

“Tom … I’ll meet you upstairs.”

Turning to reply, my mouth dropped open. There at the foot of the stairs lay her dress and her shoes, while her panties were hanging off the bannister.

Slipping off my shoes, I licked my lips and bolted upstairs to continue our celebration …

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> http://www.hibridal.com/prom/1295-sexy-red-halter-long-split-beaded-formal-evening-dresses.html  
> (Marie's dress)


End file.
